The past always comes back
by densifangirl
Summary: Sequel to Murder in Model. Deeks' father is back. How this will end for Brandel. There is a fight between Sam and Kensi and some really good Densi moments.
1. Chapter 1

**THE PAST ALWAYS COMES BACK**

It's been almost 4 months since the team had rescued Kensi from the desert, where she was captured under a car and left to die there from Deeks' father. He escaped the same day they found her and still there was no sign of him. It was like the earth opened and swallowed him. Eric couldn't find him anywhere. And if Eric can't find him, no one can. This man had lived for 16 years without anyone noticing that he was alive. He came back and destroyed his son's life and hurt him in the worst way.

For the last 4 months, Kensi and Deeks were living their life happily.

It's been less than two weeks that Deeks proposed her.

_They were at a beach. He had made a very romantic atmosphere by putting candles in the sand making a big heart. He had put a good bottle of wine in a bucket with ice and had brought a small radio player. After he went to pick Kensi up from her place, he put a scarf in her face to cover her eyes. "You want to tell me what this is all about?" Kensi asked Deeks as he was driving to the beach. "Just be patient baby!" he told her and kept driving. She was still on leave so she wasn't that tired. _

_When they arrived at the beach, Deeks helped her get out of the car. She could smell the seawater, she could hear the waves crashing the seashore. That's when Deeks took the scarf off her beautiful eyes. "What are we doing here?" she asked him. The minute he took the scarf off, she saw the candles on the sand. He took her by the hand and walked with her to the candle aria. He pressed the play button on the player and the song started playing. It was her favorite, also played in her favorite movie; 'Titanic' and the song, My heart will go on performed by Celine Dion. She loved this song as much as she loved the movie, as much as she loved her father and as much as she loved Deeks. _

_Deeks took out of his jacket pocket a small blue box. He looked at it for a few seconds. "Kens, I love you more than anything else in this world and all I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Kensi looked confused. He knelt to his one knee in front of Kensi and opened the box. He looked her in the eyes and asked her "Kensi Marie Blye, will you marry me?" He almost cried. So did Kensi. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she said. Deeks got up and put the ring in her finger. She fell in his arms. She couldn't believe it. Neither could he. He was scared she may not want to marry him because of what had happened with his father. But what Kensi had said was true. She cannot hate him. She loved him that much that she cannot hate him. _

They were alone at the office. Their co-workers hadn't come yet. Kensi was sitting in Sam's desk next to Deeks. They were looking at the calendar for a day for their wedding. That's when the two partners walked in. They both knew it. Deeks had shared with them his fears about that decision. "Good morning." Callen said as he walked in. "Sam, I'm sorry…" Kensi said and she got up to go to her desk. "No, it's okay Kens. May I?" he asked her pointed in her chair meaning to sit there. "Sure." she said and sat down in Sam's chair. "What are you guys doing there?" Callen asked the happy couple sitting across. "We are looking for a day for our wedding." Deeks said "And I think I just found one. July 29th." Kensi looked at him "I can't possibly find a better one." He looked at Kensi and smiled. "I love you." she told him. On July 29th it's Kensi's birthday. Callen and Sam were looking at them. Callen didn't seem to enjoy it. On the contrary, that thing reminded Sam his relation with Michelle. They got married on her birthday. That had made her so happy. And Kensi now was happy to know that the man of her life loved her so, so much.

"Guys, I think it's time." Sam said to Kensi and Deeks.

"Time for what?" Callen asked understanding that he was missing something.

Kensi and Deeks got up and approached Callen's desk. "We were thinking about this for a while now and Sam said it's a good idea. Um, so to cut the long story short, we were wondering if you'd like to be our best man." Deeks said. Callen was looking at them. He couldn't believe it. He got up and said "Absolutely yes." Kensi smiled and hugged him.

That night, after a walk in the beach, Kensi and Deeks were on their way home. Deeks parked the car down the street and exited with Kensi. He had her in his arms. They both looked really happy. When they approached their door Deeks realized he had forgotten his phone in the car. "Oh, damn. I forgot my phone in the car. I will go get it. Take the keys and go in." Deeks said, gave the keys to Kensi and when to Kensi's car to take his phone.

Kensi turned her back and made her way to home. Deeks was about two houses away from Kensi when he heard her screaming. "KENSI!" he yelled and went to her. And what he saw was unbelieving. His father was back. And he had Kensi, once again. Deeks immediately took his gun out and pointed to Brandel. Brandel had a knife in Kensi's throat.

"Drop the knife! NOW!" he yelled again.

"I told you I was going to come back. What did you think Marty? Um? That you were going to live with her happily forever?" Brandel said.

"Drop the knife. Don't make me say it again!"

Kensi hit Brandel in the face with her elbow and he fell down. She immediately fell to Deeks arms. This was the only place she felt safe.

"Baby, are you okay?" Deeks asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Brandel got up. He still had the knife in his hand. He run to Kensi ready to stab her but at the last second, Deeks pushed aside seeing Brandel coming her way "NO!" he yelled.

Callen was fallen asleep in his couch; finally, he got one. The TV was on and playing a movie. He woke up by an incoming call to his phone. Without seeing who was, he answered it. "Hello. Whoa, whoa slow down, slow down. What happened? WHAT?" He got up, get dressed and called his partner.

Sam had Michelle in his arms. They were both sleeping when Callen called him. He tried not to wake up Michelle. "G, do you know what time it is?" Sam told him. _"Brandel is back!"_ Callen said over the phone. "How do you know? WHAT? When? Where are they now? Okay I'll meet you there." He hung up, get dressed and left as fast as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**In the hospital**

The two agents met at the front entrance and went together at the waiting room. They saw Kensi there, waiting. Her shirt was cover with blood, with Deeks' blood. She was still shaking. Callen and Sam approached her. "Hey Kens." Callen said and knelt in front of her. He cleaned her wet eyes with his hands. "What happened?" Kensi was trying to find her words but she was still shaking. "Sam, get her some water." And Sam went to bring her some water. "Here you are." and he handed her a glass of water. Kensi took it and drank some. Callen took it from her hand so that it won't fall. "Kens, what happened?" She looked at him for a while and then said. "Deeks had forgotten his phone in the car so he went to take it. And then Brandel showed up, he put a knife in my throat. And….um…and then Deeks came. I punched Brandel, he fell down. But then he got up and then Deeks pushed me aside and…..um….Brandel stabbed him. There was so much blood. He was bleeding. Brandel took off…..Oh my God." and she started crying again. "Hey, Kensi look at me, look at me. He is going to be fine. Alright. I promise you that. Okay?" Callen told her in order to make her fall better. It kind of did.

The next day's sun rose and there was still no word on Deeks' condition. All this waiting was killing Kensi. None of the three had said a word since last night. Totally silence.

"I should be in there, not him." Kensi said.

"Don't even think to say that again." Sam told her. The silence was completely broken.

"Of course because you don't give a damn about Deeks, do you?" Kensi was angry.

"What's that suppose to mean Kensi?" Sam asked her.

"You never liked him. You always wanted him away from the team. And what I don't understand is why. What had he done to you so that you would hate him that much, um?" Callen stood up in order to calm Kensi down.

"Kens, relax. You know that this is not true." Callen said.

"Oh yeah. Then tell me one time that he said something good for him." Kensi told Callen pointed at Sam. "He risked his life to save you and Michelle last year. But you didn't appreciate that, did you?"

"Kensi, I thanked Deeks from the button of my heart for what he did for me and Michelle. And if you must know I change….I change my thoughts about him."

"So what? He needed to end up almost dead to realize his value? He needed to be tortured?" She paused for a moment. "You may not trust him at all. But I do. I trust him with my life. And I don't even care what you think."

Callen saw Granger coming their way. "Any news?" he asked.

"No, nothing yet." Callen answered him.

"I need the two of you in Ops. I need you to find Brandel. I'll stay with her."

"Yes sir." Callen said and the two boys left.

Granger didn't say anything for a while. Kensi was still standing. "Why don't you sit down? You are helping neither him nor yourself like that." Granger told Kensi.

"I'm fine." Granger gave her a look at her. He knew she was lying. She was many things right now, but definitely not fine.

A doctor walked out of the surgery and approached them. Kensi run to him. "Doctor, how is he?"

"And you are?" the doctor asked.

"His fiancé."

"He lost too much blood. The stab wound wasn't very deep but it caused internal bleeding. We were able to control it. He is critical but stable. The fact that we didn't have any complications during the surgery is always a good sign."

"Can I see him?"

"Certainly. I'll let you know that room he is in as soon as we move him."

"Thank you doctor." She was relief. Not completely but what the doctor told her made her feel better. "I'll stay with him." she told Granger.

"Okay. LAPD will be here soon. You both need protection."

**At Sam's car, on the way to Ops**

"Alright, thanks." Callen said and hung up. "It was Granger. Deeks is out of the surgery. He is critical but stable. Doctor is positive."

"Good."

"She was angry. She didn't know what she was saying."

"No G. She was right. I always underestimate Deeks because he is different from us, because he is cop. I never thought how good he is until he risked his life to save me when Sidorov dropped me in the pool and he risked his life to save my wife. He didn't give her up. He lied, G. I don't think I would have done the same thing."

"So you are saying that you will tell someone who had captured the two of you that Kensi is his wife and she is an agent?"

"No, that's the thing. I wouldn't give up Kensi because he's his wife or to save my ass. I wouldn't do it because she is a friend and co-worker. If it was someone else, yes I would do it. And I'm ashamed to say that."

"Don't blame yourself. She knows she is wrong. She was angry."

"Yeah, very angry."

They were interrupted by Callen's phone. "Yeah, go ahead Eric."

"_We have footage of Brandel leaving Deeks' place last night around the time of the attack."_

"And is this supposed to help us Eric how?" Callen asked.

"_We know the car he is driving. He rent it three weeks ago and he hadn't returned till now. I am running it through kaleidoscope search but nothing so far."_

"Okay keep looking."

"_Will do."_

"It's a waste of time. He's smart. He is going to return it and then rend another one." Sam said.

"Let's hope he won't."

**In Ops**

Callen and Sam rushed in the Operation Center. "What do you have guys?" Callen asked them.

"Bad news. Brandel returned the rental car about twenty minutes ago. And now we have no clue where he may be or what car he's driving." Eric briefed them.

"However, we sent his picture to every rental company. They will inform us as soon as he shows up to one of them." Nell continued.

"So we basically have nothing." Callen said.

"Yes we have nothing." Nell confirmed.

"Do we know where he was all these months?" Sam asked.

"Yes we do, but it won't help us. He was living in a motel just five blocks from Deeks' place under an alias. He moved out three days ago. We are checking to all motels but nothing so far." Eric answered.

"Great. He is smarter that we think. He is always one step in front of us." Callen said.

That's when Granger walked in and demanded for an update. "What do we have?"

"Nothing, literally. He's smart and he's moving fast." Callen told him. "How's Deeks?"

"The same as you know."

"And Kensi?" Sam asked.

"Trying not to fall in. It's hard for her too. LAPD is already there. They both are going to be okay. I think." Granger said.

**Back in the hospital**

Two LAPD officers were outside the room keeping an eye on both Kensi and Deeks.

Kensi was sitting in a chair next to her fiancé. She hadn't left from his side since the doctor allowed her to see him and stay with him. She was holding him hand softly. The tears were coming down in her chicks. She never forgot the first time Hetty came in the bullpen and announced them that he's been shot. It was like she lost the whole world under her feet. She couldn't imagine a day with him.

The noise the machine was making was getting on her nerves. But this sound was the one that was telling her his heart was pumping. It's been three hours since he got out of the surgery. For Kensi was like three years. She hadn't heard his voice or seen his blue eyes since he collapsed last night.

Deeks, finally, slowly opened his eyes. "Baby, are you okay?" that was the first thing he asked Kensi as soon as he opened his eyes.

"Now I am. How are you feeling? You want to call the doctor?"

"No, I'm good thanks." Kensi started crying. "Hey baby, no. Why? I'm good. Look at me, sweetheart. I'm fine."

"I thought I would lose you."

"No baby. You're never going to lose me. Never. I promise." That, kind of, made her feel better.


	3. Chapter 3

**In the office**

"Alright Kens. Keep me posted."

"So? How's he?" Sam asked his partner.

"He's awake. He seems to be doing fine."

"That's good. Did she say anything else?" Sam asked him again.

"No. Sam, I told you. She was angry. She was afraid she will lose him. She knows she was wrong. Just give her some time." Callen advised his partner.

Sam nodded his head and turned his back. "Where are you going?" Callen asked him.

"Shoot someone." He was obviously headed to the army. These guys were defusing by shooting just a human paper.

Hetty was sitting at her desk drinking her tea, once again. Granger walked towards her and sat on a chair across her. He just stared at her for a while without saying anything. So did she. She usually does that.

"He wants revenge." Granger started.

"That doesn't make him free for what he did Owen. He has to pay."

"He's evil Henrietta."

"He is indeed. He wants to hurt him the way he hurt him 25 years ago." Hetty continued.

"He was a kid defending himself, protecting his mother and sister."

"He blames him for spending six years in prison."

"Apparently, they were not enough."

"No, they weren't."

They were interrupted by Eric's whistle. "Sorry to interrupt. We got something."

Callen, Hetty and Granger made their way in Ops to be briefed.

"What do you have Mr. Beale?" Hetty asked.

"He rent another car. But when we got the call on his location it was already late. He had disappeared, again." Eric began.

"However, we run through kaleidoscope search the car he's driving but nothing has come up. He's driving a black SUV. I sent the picture to your smartphones." Nell continued.

"What is he waiting for?" Granger asked.

"He is probably preparing his next move." Callen said.

"It would be a good thing to know what his next move is." Granger said.

"Sam and I will pay a visit to Deeks. He can probably tell us more." Callen said and looked at the dynamic duo "Keep looking for the car."

"Will do." they both said and went back to work.

**In the hospital**

Deeks was sleeping. Kensi was sitting in the edge of the bed holding his hand. Doctor had said that he wasn't in danger anymore.

"Hey" Deeks said as he opened his eyes looking at Kensi.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Much better. And when I'm with you I'm feeling even better." Kensi laughed. That made Deeks happy, seeing the woman of his life smiling.

A few minutes later, Callen and Sam entered his room.

"Deeks, how are you doing?" Sam asked him and gave him his gun.

"Um, I'm good. Thanks." he responded.

"We need to ask you some questions. Do you have any idea where your father might be right now?" Callen asked him.

"None. Probably hiding somewhere. But I don't know where."

"Eric said he was living in a motel five blocks from your place." Sam said.

"What?! Son of a bitch."

"He rent another car, a black SUV. Eric and Nell are looking for it as we speak." Callen continued.

Deeks didn't say anything for a while.

"What are you thinking?" Kensi asked him.

"He wants me dead, right? Tell the LAPD officers to leave. Let him come!"

"Deeks, what are you saying?" Kensi asked him with fear.

"He's not going to do anything with the cops out. He needs the field free. He knows where I am and he will come. I know him."

"Deeks, that's very risky." Callen said.

"I know." He looked at Kensi for a moment. She was almost crying. "Do it. I'm ready."

It was about ten in the night. Brandel hadn't showed up in the hospital yet. The LAPD officers were gone. But Kensi had refused to leave him alone no matter how hard Callen and Sam and Granger and Hetty had tried. She wanted to be by his side, till the end.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He will come. I don't know what he is waiting for but he will come. Soon or later." Deeks was scared. He was ready to face his father once again

Back in Ops, it looked like the duo had found something. "I got him!" Eric said and he rolled down the stairs with his partner. Callen and Sam were sitting in their desks. Callen saw them running down, stood up and asked "What's going on?"

"Kaleidoscope got a hit on the black SUV." Eric said.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Two blacks for the hospital." Nell answered.

Sam got up, grabbed his car keys and left in a hurry with his partner.

Back in the hospital, Kensi and Deeks weren't aware of the situation. She was still sitting in the bed. Deeks was awake.

"So, what about in a beach. Near the sea. I mean July is a nice month, no cold, no warm conditions. You like it?" Deeks asked her. They were talking about where the wedding should be held.

"I love it." she said and gave him a smile.

"I like it when you smile." he told her and smiled back. Deeks' look changed when he looked outside his room. The door was opened.

"As soon as we are done with this story, I am going to focus on our wedding. We need to find a model for the invitations, buy the rings, the dress, your costume…" she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when Deeks pulled her head down in his chest and shot the guy who was standing outside pointing at Kensi with a gun. It was Brandel. Deeks shot him three times.

A nurse immediately entered his room and knelt down next to Brandel and yelled "Code Blue! Code Blue!" A doctor entered the room to help the nurse.

Kensi got up, looked at Brandel and then looked at Deeks. He put his hands in her head, placing his fingers inside her hair. "Baby, are you okay? Um? Look at me. Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm good." She didn't take her eyes off him. "You?"

"I'm good." he said and gave her a kiss and she fell in his arms. He was holding her for several minutes trying to calm her down. That's when Callen and Sam came in with their guns in their hands. Deeks looked at them and nodded his head telling them that everything was okay.

Brandel was dead. He wasn't going to bother their lives anymore. Both Kensi and Deeks were free to live their life happily together after all.

**In the office**

Kensi had left from the hospital just for two hours to go home, take a bath and change clothes. She didn't have keys for her place with her but she always kept a back-up pair in a little blue box on her desk. Callen had left earlier; he had a date with Joelle. Sam was still there.

"Hey, how is Deeks?" Sam asked as he approached the bullpen.

"Um, he is better. Doctor said he will be able to release him in a couple of days." Kensi answered.

"Good."

"Sam, I'm….I'm sorry. I was angry, I didn't know what I was saying…."

"I know. I never blamed you. And to be honest, you were right. But I have changed."

"I know." she said and Sam gave her a brother hug. She gave him a smile, took her things and left.

_**Hopefully, the Densi wedding will be uploaded in the next few days. I hope you liked it.**_


End file.
